


Fact or (fan)Fiction?

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because of course he does, Cute Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Dork Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles loves star wars, Stiles/Derek First Kiss, Teen Derek Hale, Teen Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Teen Stiles Stilinski, soft Derek Hale, stiles writes fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Then, Giles Polinski, beloved captain of the school ice hockey team, in utter disbelief at the fact that the simple wish he'd made—the one after he and his best friend, Dottie (yeah, weird name for a guy but it takes all sorts, ya know?) pulled the wishbone from last Sunday's chicken—is actually for real coming true, now manages to bring his pursed and moistened lips up slowly to meet Eric Shales' perfect pair and..."Hey. What are you working on, Stiles?" Derek asked as he walked up to Stiles in the nook he was occupying at the back of the school library.Stiles scrambled like he’d heard a fire alarm, arms flailing in an attempt to close his laptop and gather up his notes at the same time, hopefully concealing any evidence of the one-shot he’d been writing—that definitely, most certainly wasnotwork set by Miss Blake.ORStiles likes to write in his spare time. Can you guess who he writes about and what kind of tropes he's into?  My money's on a ship called "Giric" and Friends-To-Lovers being the solid favourite.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Fact or (fan)Fiction?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble for @sterekdrabbles challenge on Dumblr... but as you can see, the 100-word limit kinda got away from me xD
> 
> Still, the prompt words were “arrow”, “raw” and “rest”.
> 
> Tbh, this is just a pretty meta, self-indulgent piece of ridiculousness that is basically just me having a lot of silly fun. But it's cute, so sue me and proceed at risk of your teeth rotting :) 
> 
> P.S. I now have a new ship! #eternalgiric

_Giles' heart was heavy, like an emotional Acme anvil in the never-ending Loony Toon that was his life. "Ugh! Your words are a poisoned arrow straight to my heart, Eric. I feel like an open wound; aching, stripped down and raw," he exclaims, eyes screwed shut, brows knitted together and hands clutching at his chest._

_Eric rolls his eyes. "Oh my God, Polinski. Will you give it a rest already? You know I usually can't get enough of your incessant yet adorable rambling, but you're acting like we're a couple or something! Yes, we might work exceptionally well together as a team—_ _me, the lone-wolf, searching for justice, respect and ultimately, love... and you, the irreverent but amazing human-teen, only wanting to be recognised for his first-class detective skills and who, just like myself, also only wants to be loved—_ _and who yes, as a pair, would admittedly look ridiculously hot together; and yes, probably harbour secret feelings for each other that everybody but us seems to know about… but, Giles Polinski, we are NOT a couple!"_

_Giles face twitches with three-and-a-half-year-old frustration. He just cannot do this anymore. "Yeah? Well, MAYBE WE SHOULD BE, DAMMIT! I just can't hide my feelings for you any longer, Eric Shale!"_

_Eric's unbelievably chiselled jaw drops to the floor of his awesome penthouse loft, that their wolfpack uses for both team meetings and gaming nights/Star Wars marathons (much to Eric's dismay)._

_Giles, reeling from his own admission, thinks he's finally said one crazy thing too many and has maybe ruined everything between him and his stupidly attractive Alpha._ _He turns, melancholy-ly, about to leave in a broken-yet-still-really-cool-even-when-crying kinda way, when Eric grabs his arm._

_"Giles, I…" Eric swallows, hard, his perfect Adam's apple bobbing gorgeously in his beautiful throat. Then, looking longingly at Giles with his exquisite emerald eyes he says, "I actually fell for you the moment we met, Polinski. I mean, how could I not?" Eric admits. "Giles, you're so pretty and, like, super intelligent and know so much about interesting things like Star Wars and Serial Killers and the many different flavours of Curly Fries. But I... I didn't imagine you could ever feel the same way about… me: Eric Shale, the young yet wise-beyond-his-years werewolf from the supernaturally cursed family of Theakston Foothills."_

_Giles, now grinning like a lunatic, closes the space between them. Only inches away from the werewolf, looking up at_ _the_ _love of his goddamn life, he proclaims, "Oh, Eric! You big, strong, protective and loveable, bunny toothed dummy! C'mere…"_

_Then, Giles Polinski, beloved captain of the school ice hockey team, in utter disbelief at the fact that the simple wish he'd made—the one after he and his best friend, Dottie (yeah, weird name for a guy but it takes all sorts, ya know?) pulled the wishbone from last Sunday's chicken—is actually for real coming true, now manages to bring his pursed and moistened lips up slowly to meet Eric Shales' perfect pair and..._  
  
  


"Hey. What are workin' on, Stiles? That short story assignment Miss Blake set us? Haven't even started mine yet and it's due tomorrow. Mind if I take a quick look at yours for inspiration?" Derek asked, walking towards Stiles in the nook he was occupying at the back of the school library.

Stiles scrambled like he’d heard a fire alarm, arms flailing in an attempt to close his laptop and gather up his notes at the same time, hopefully concealing any evidence of the one-shot he’d been writing—that definitely, most certainly was _not_ work set by Miss Blake.

"No! It—I, uh… I haven't actually..." Stiles cleared his throat, "started on that yet. I was just working on…" his voice wobbled, now mentally scrambling for anything other than the truth of his very own Friends-To-Lovers fanfic based upon his and Derek's own relationship that he'd been trying to finish in his spare period, "myongoinglistofflavoursofcurlyfriesandwhichdinersservewhichandtheiroccasionallyvastlydifferingprices," he word-vomited, hoping Derek wouldn't bother checking up on such a bizarre and, let’s be honest, pretty stupid project (that wasn't _actually_ a lie; Stiles did, in fact, have such a file on his computer. What?! Stiles really, _really_ likes curly fries, okay?)

"Oh-kay…?" Derek said slowly, looking more than a little perplexed.

_Oh my frickin God, Stiles, you pathetic moron! DO something already, will you! Before you go and miss your chance forever!_ Stiles' incredibly irritating yet often surprisingly dead-on internal monologue now screamed between his ears.

"Hey, er, Der?" Stiles began, "Um, seeing as we both need to get Miss Blake's assignment done for tomorrow, do you, uh..." he faltered, swallowing hard—just like _Eric_ had in Stiles' embarrassing fic—"do you maybe wanna... come over to my place to study?"

Having been study buddies before, Derek shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure."

_Come ON STILES!_ Stiles inwardly screamed at himself.

After practically the whole of their time at high school being _just friends_ , Stiles now desperately wanted—no, _needed_ —Derek to know he would love them to be more. He couldn't stand sitting on the side-lines of his own romantic life any longer, only getting the guy in the stories he made up in his spare time. He _had_ to make it clear to Derek.

Channelling his inner- _Giles Polinski_ , Stiles Stilinski gathered his courage and took a deep, steadying breath.

"And, um, after we get finished, do you maybe wanna... go grab a burger and a movie or something? Like just, uh, just you and me?"

Derek just blinked slowly.

Stiles blinked back. Furiously. Like he was having a fucking stroke or something.

_Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!_ His inner- _Giles,_ now changing his tune, berated him.

Derek shifted his weight.

Stiles— _and Giles_ —inwardly shrivelled and died.

"I'd really like that, Stiles," Derek then answered, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I've actually been thinking about asking you the same thing for… a while. A long while, if I'm honest. I just... really didn't know if you felt the same."

"You…” Stiles almost passed out. “You _have?!_ ohmygodericdudeican'tbelievethis!" Stiles word-spewed again, completely unable to keep the lunatic grin from his face.

Derek closed the small gap between them and looked at Stiles' lips, his own caught between his teeth. "Can I... kiss you, Stiles?" He asked, hope filling his pale eyes.

Stiles gazed up at Derek, the guy he'd been in love with since the first day of freshman year.

"Are you kidding me, man," he said softly, winding long fingers through Derek's.

Derek smiled and bent down slightly, head tilting and lips brushing against Stiles', gently. Stiles pressed a little firmer, affirming his want. Derek seemed to take that and run with it, opening his mouth to let Stiles in—and make a show of his own want with a small flick of his tongue.

Stiles almost died again, for the second time in about as many minutes, but now for a completely different reason: Derek was kissing him. _For real_. Not made-up Eric Shale, but real-life Derek Hale; the big, strong, protective and loveable, bunny toothed dreamboat he'd simultaneously befriended and annoyed for the past practically-three-and-a-half-years.

Stiles' tongue slid lightly against Derek's and he hummed appreciatively and involuntarily, his other hand reaching up, fingers now tangling in Derek's soft, dark hair and—

"About time, fellas!" a voice whisper-shouted. Stiles and Derek broke apart abruptly, interrupted by Scottie. They both blushed hard but neither could help the smiles pulling at the corners of their now-glistening mouths.

Scott stood there, grinning for a second longer, before turning on his heel and heading back the way he came, waving a hand and shouting, "Text me with the sordid deets later, Stiles!"

Stiles snickered and Derek just looked at him. Half mortified, half amused.

"Come on dude, let's get outta here," Stiles suggested, shoving the rest of his stuff into his rucksack.

Derek's eyes narrowed slightly. "Only if you promise to show me your Curly Fries Master List after the movie…"

Stiles gulped. "I, uh… can't," he said, "it’s not finished yet," he tried. Technically, that was true. It's just that technically, the thing Derek had caught him working on _wasn't_ the list at all. But Derek really didn’t need to know that.

Derek chewed his lip for a moment. "Okay. Deal. But only if the burgers are on you. Because, to be honest, I'm totally broke at the moment, Stiles," he admitted.

"Well, good job I made money selling my duplicate collection of Star Wars cards just yesterday, huh? It's a deal. And a… date?" Stiles attempted to confirm, still in shock that he and Derek, the love of his life, had indeed just kissed.

"It's a date," Derek assured.

Stiles reached over for Derek's hand again and held it as they began to make their way out of the library towards their next class, the bell about to sound any minute.

Derek was smiling a smile quite possibly bigger than Stiles had ever been witness to. And it was Stiles Stilinski who had put it there, not _Giles Polinski_ , nor anybody else.

"By the way, Stiles, did you accidentally call me _Eric_ a few minutes ago?" Derek asked.

Stiles internally froze but (hopefully) convincingly laughed off the question.

  
"Course not, silly!" he white-lied, silently and simultaneously cursing and thanking both _Giles Polinski_ and _Eric Shale_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Stiles being the lovable dork that he is as much as I did. I reckon he started with Skysolo fics... and then eventually progressed to Giric : D
> 
> Come find me on Dumblr @all-or-nothing-baby.
> 
> Cassidy : )


End file.
